


I live an eternity in your arms

by charlestonIguess



Series: How to Fix a Broken Home [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Honeymoon, Incest, M/M, Michifer - Freeform, One-Shot, Series, because they ran away and now no one knows that they're related, married incest though, short-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlestonIguess/pseuds/charlestonIguess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lucifer, on their honeymoon. It's the small moments that deserve to be captured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I live an eternity in your arms

**_Shetland, Scotland_ **

 

Lucifer hated the snow.

He didn’t used to. He loved it as a kid, dropping down into it and sweeping his arms and legs to make his silhouette before jumping up and running after his brother to shove snow down the back of his neck. Young Lucifer in snow had been as he was the rest of the time – energetic, joyous and full of life. Lucifer now was… not.

Part of it was the pain. Although he’d healed enough to travel, it had quickly become clear that there would be lasting damage from his time enjoying Crowley’s hospitality. The searing pain he felt most mornings would fade in time, he had been assured by his numerous doctors, but they had failed to mention how he would react to the cold.

The rest of it was that, for the last ten years of his life, every snowfall had just been a reminder of what he’d lost. Michael’s presence was so intrinsically linked with his memories of snow that he’d never been able to look at it without feeling the sharp pang in his chest that would ache all day afterwards. And yes, Michael was back in his life now – for good, he thought, glancing down at the white gold ring on his left hand – but that didn’t mean the negative connotations of that fucking white powder would go away.

However, he thought, as warm arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him against an equally warm and surprisingly naked chest, there were some things that could make him reconsider his position snow.

Especially the wet lips mouthing at his neck right now.

Yes, Lucifer thought, as he turned in Michael’s arms to embrace the man, capturing the roaming lips with his own. He might enjoy this snowfall.

He still hated snow, though. He would need a lot more convincing than this. And, it turned out as he expressed this opinion to Michael, his husband was all too happy to oblige.


End file.
